1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a fireman's coat which comprises a flame-resistant outer shell and a heat-resistant liner, the liner being removably attachable to the outer shell.
2. THE PRIOR ART
Protective suits which include coats comprised of an outer shell made of a fire-resistant material and a removable liner made of a heat-resistant material have been worn by firemen in and around fires for many years. However, because it is necessary to dress in great haste when preparing to fight a fire, a fireman may don the coat of his protective suit without taking the time to confirm that the heat-resistant liner is in fact attached inside the outer shell (in this regard, the liner may have been previously detached from the outer shell so that it can be dried or repaired). If it turns out that the liner is not attached inside the outer shell, the fireman may be severely injured by the heat of the blaze which he is fighting.
It is known to construct the outer shell of a fireman's coat to include either a fluorescent annular tab at its neck opening or a fluorescent annular area adjacent its neck opening, and to construct the removable liner thereof to include an annular flap which can cover the fluorescent annular tab or the fluorescent annular area of the outer shell when the removable liner is attached inside the outer shell--see U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,806. However, this known coat cannot be quickly and easily assembled because liner must be precisely aligned inside the outer shell in order for the flap thereof to fully cover the fluorescent annular tab or the fluorescent annular area (as the case may be) of the outer shell. In addition, because the annular tab or annular area of the outer shell utilizes a fluorescent material, it will be readily visible only during the daytime.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a fireman's coat which includes a reliable indicator means for indicating whether or not the liner is in fact attached inside the outer shell, the indicator means being functional during daytime and nighttime conditions, and wherein the liner is quickly and easily attachable inside the outer shell.